Rio Ever After: A Wedding Story
by animaltrainer91
Summary: A month has passed since Blu and Jewel were released into the Blu Bird Sanctuary and Blu and Jewel have both confessed their feelings for each other. Now, Blu is planning to take their relationship to the next level by marrying Jewel and start his new life with her.
1. Chapter 1: Proposal 101

Rio Ever After

**This story takes place shortly after Blu and Jewel have been released into the bird sanctuary and this story mainly focuses on a pending marriage between the two birds. I will keep this story as simple as possible so sit back and enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Proposal 101 With Nico and Pedro**

One month has passed since Blu and Jewel, a young spix macaw couple have been released into the bird sanctuary and things have gone so well for the two lovebirds for they have both confessed their feelings for each other and have been together ever since. So one beautiful morning in Rio De Janerio, Blu and Jewel woke up to rising sun when it was time for their morning routine.

"I'll get the fruit my dear", said Blu as he was about the leave the tree hollow that he shared with his girlfriend, Jewel.

"Okay Blu", said Jewel as she was waking up from her sleep,"just take your time finding the fruit while I fly over to the stream to get some water" and so, Blu gave Jewel a kiss on the cheek and flew away from the hollow to apparently get some fruit while Jewel went to stream to get some water, but what Jewel did not know was that Blu really had something on his mind that could change her life forever.

...

Meanwhile, Blu was at Ipanema Beach to meet up with Nico, a yellow canary, and Pedro, a red crested cardinal. "Blu, you need to express the fact you want to marry her" said Nico as he was trying to show Blu how he should propose to Jewel.

"But, how should set the whole thing up because after all, I don't want to ruin it or anything" Blu asked.

"Well" answered Pedro, "how about you bring her to the Samba Club tonight and make her think you are just taking her out to dance when you are just bringing her there to propose" he suggested, but Blu was not quite sure about if the Samba Club would serve as a great place for him propose to the love of his life even though it was the first where he and Jewel first fell in love after all.

"The Samba Club sounds like a nice place" said Blu, "but I was thinking of a place that's peaceful, quite, and romantic, as well as have a very special meaning to both Jewel I, for the Samba Club is just too loud and I feel that if I did propose there, I'm afraid that Jewel may not hear me loud enough to get an answer from her" he explained".

Since Blu wanted to propose to Jewel in a setting that was both romantic and quite, Pedro came up with one place that held a peaceful and special meaning to both Blu and Jewel. "How about that breeding chamber where you and Jewel first met" he suggested.

"No, No Perdo", said Blu. "Jewel hates any place that is completely confined. Maybe something that is outdoors though".

"Oh" said Pedro. "I forgot that Jewel cherished being a free bird and how she hated cages comparing to you". Blu had told Nico and Pedro the story about how he and Jewel met and Jewel's hatred towards confined places before so, Pedro knew that while the breeding chamber at the aviary would make a wonderful place for a proposal, but still, Jewel never liked cages to begin with no matter how big or how small they might be.

...

Soon, however, it dawned on Blu that there is one place in all of Rio that could serve as a great site for him to propose to Jewel. It was the tree house where he and Jewel spent their first night together while they were still chained to each other.

"I think the tree house should be a great place for me to ask Jewel for her wing in marriage!" declared Blu. "After all" he said, "this place which is both peaceful and romantic, and was the place where Jewel and I spent our first night together after escaping those awful smugglers".

Nico and Pedro were very pleased about Blu's choice in the location where he planned to propose to his girlfriend.

"Lovely choice" praised Nico. "I think that is the perfect place where you and Jewel can have your proposal".

For Pedro, now that his spix macaw friend has chosen a great location for the proposal, he and Nico could now help Blu on how he should propose to Jewel. "Baby bird, Nico and I are so happy that you have chosen a very special place for the proposal, however, I think we can teach how you should propose to her crazy love hawk style!" exclaimed Pedro as he jumped for joy.

...

So after getting all excited about the location for Blu's proposal, Nico and Pedro began to help Blu with what he wanted to say to Jewel in regards to how he felt about their relationship.

"While we already know that you have already told Jewel that you loved her" said Nico, "you have to open up a little bit about why you want to spend the rest of your life with her " he continued as he began to teach Blu about the basics of how to propose. "First, you need to tell her how you feel about your relationship with Jewel and how it has changed your life forever because after all man, you have been a house pet for most of your life and being with Jewel was the very first time you ever fell in love with Somebody".

"I got it Nico" said Blu as he was writing everything he wanted to say her on the evening he was planning to propose to her.

"Then", said Pedro, "you want to make a little statement to her about why you want to spend the rest of your life with her and don't forget to bring up the times where Jewel was there for you and how grateful you were to have her in your life."

"Okay!" exclaimed Blu "That's good" he said as he continued to write down what he wanted to say Jewel.

"Once you get that the fact that you have just told your feelings to her out of the way, you can now just get down on those little knees of yours, and propose" said Nico as he watched Blu continuing to write down everything with a pencil and piece of paper that he brought to the meeting.

"I think I got" declared Blu as he finally finished writing down everything he wanted to say to Jewel on the night he proposes to her "I have finally wrote down what I plan to say to her and I feel very confident about it".

Nico and Pedro, gave each other high fives after hearing that Blu had wrote down what he wanted to say to Jewel, and they now wanted to see what Blu wrote down.

"Can we see what you wrote" asked Pedro.

"Fell free too" said Blu in a very happy manner". So Blu gave Nico and Pedro his paper and they began to read what their dear friend wanted to say to the love of his life.


	2. Chapter 2: Where's Blu?

**Chapter Two: Where's Blu?**

Back at the hollow, Jewel had returned from getting some water from the stream when she found that Blu was nowhere in sight. "Blu", asked Jewel, "Where are you?". Her call for him was heard by Rafael, a toco toucan who has known Blu and Jewel since they were first attacked by his playful, but violent children.

"Good morning Jewel" greeted Rafael as he approached his Spix macaw friend "how are you amigo?".

"Good" answered Jewel "but Blu is nowhere in sight because he said that he was going to get some food for us and he still has yet to return" she explained in a worried manner as if she was starting to believe that her boyfriend was missing or something.

Rafael knew that Blu was planning to propose to Jewel and was with Nico and Pedro to talk about his plans for the proposal and how he wanted it to be done even though he did not want ruin it for Jewel.

"Relax amigo" said he said, "He's not missing at all, I just saw him not too long ago and he just had to meet up with Nico and Pedro for some important things that were between the three of them that is all".

…...

Jewel was relived to hear that Blu was not far away from the hollow and he had to meet up with Nico and Pedro for a few important things, but she did not know why would Blu need to meet up with rambunctious canary and his party-loving cardinal companion. "Why on earth would he turn to these two party-animals to help him deal with important things when all they want to do is just go too far?" asked Jewel.

"Well" said Rafael in a nervous manner, "that's top secret between those three and I am very sure that Nico and Pedro will be great help to him when it comes to him with these personal things".

Rafael took a deep breath for a second and thought in a reliving manner "_Thank goodness I did __not __accidentally spoil the proposal for Jewel because that would have ruined everything for Blu, __especially since I promised him I would not tell __Jewel about his plan to ask her for her wing in __marriage"._

…_...__..._

_**A Few Hours Early**_

The moment led to flashback for Rafael that happened earlier when Blu passed by his nest when he was on his way to Ipeanema Beach to meet up with Nico and Pedro for their meeting and Rafael just happened to be looking after with eighteen children.

"Hola Blu" he greeted the male Spix macaw in a friendly manner,"What's with you flying without your angel at your side?".

"I'm heading down to Ipeanema Beach to meet up with Nico and Pedro because I have a very important meeting that means a lot to me" explained Blu as stop by the nest just to say hello to his toucan friend.

"So, what is meeting about" that you three amigos have in mind?" asked Rafael.

Blu never told Jewel that he had a meeting with Nico and Pedro and made assume that he was just finding some food to bring back to the hollow and he felt safe sharing it with his wise friend. "Well, I'm planning to propose to Jewel" answered Blu in a very nervous fashion as if he was letting it out for the first time.

Rafael was so happy that his friend was finally planning to propose that he had a few things to say to him. "Marriage is a very special blessing that makes two hearts become one" explained Rafael before yelling at two of children for pulling on their mother, Eva's feathers

"Carlos, Marco!" he yelled "Stop pulling on your mother's feathers or else I'll kick your tushies!" He exclaimed in a very angry manner as he watched two of his boys pull on Eva's feathers which caused them to leave their mother's side and play elsewhere.

Being able to discipline his children, Rafael continued to explain to Blu about marriage before going on talk about the actual proposal itself. "Remember a marriage proposal should not what you think up there" Rafael said as he placed a wing-tip on the top of Blu's head,"It's truly what you feel in here" he declared as he placed his wingtip on the male Spix macaw's heart.

Blu truly understood that his proposal should be kept heart felt but he was still worried about the worst case scenario in which, Jewel would reject his proposal. "What if Jewel rejects my proposal?" asked Blu in a worried manner.

"Relax Blu" said Rafael, "Once Jewel hears you say those four words, she is likely going to say "yes" to you because after all, she knows that you love her and care about her so, there is a good chance that she will give you her wing in marriage." He stated to Blu as he saw the young Spix macaw get more worried about the proposal's outcome.

"Okay Rafael" said Blu who felt a little more better about everything now that he has spoken about to his friend, "I think I give this proposal a chance, but first, I have to meet up with Nico and Pedro because they said they were going to help on where to propose and what to say to Jewel when the times for me to propose" he says in a much more confident manner.

"Now that's the spirit Blu!" exclaimed Rafael "I am so sure that Nico and Pedro will be very helpful to you like they have been with me when I first started to consider marrying Eva".

"Thank you so much for the advice Rafael" said Blu in a thankful manner as he gave his toucan friend a friendly hug.

"Anytime Blu and I promise that I won't tell Jewel a thing about it either" said Rafael before he began to yell at his children once again for they were now shaking their unhatched egg sibling "Hey! He's not a maraca stop shaking him!" while Blu flew away to meet up with Nico and Pedro.

…..

_**Back to the Present Time**_

Rafael was in the middle of his flashback when Jewel disrupted it by asking "Rafael, what are your doing?".

Rafael immediately shook himself from his flashback to answer Jewel's question "Oh, it's nothing amigo, just a little day dream that's all".

Knowing that promised Blu to not tell Jewel about his plan to propose to her, Rafael decided to have Jewel spend some time out of the hollow that she and Blu called home and keep her distracted while her nerdy and socially awkward boyfriend plans everything for the night he asks her for her wing in marriage

"Hey Jewel" asked Rafael "Do you mind if you can spend time with Eva and I while Blu is away?".

For Jewel, it was very unusual for Blu to take so long to get back to the hollow and she did not want to feel lonely so she thought it would be a good time to spend the day with her toucan friends until Blu returns

"Well", she said "if you insist, then that is fine with me". So Jewel and Rafael took off from the hollow for the day. She still does not know what Blu is up too with Nico and Pedro but soon, she will find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Things Ready

**Chapter 3: Getting Things Ready-Macaw Style**

Back at Ipeanema Beach, Blu was still at his proposal meeting with Nico and Pedro who had

just finished reading what he wanted to say to Jewel when the time comes for him to propose (**well, ****that's if Blu can manage setting the whole proposal up now that he has a location**).

"Wow baby bird, this speech is the sweetest one I have ever read" praised Nico as he and Pedro had finally finished up reading the last few sentences of Blu's proposal speech for Jewel.

"Now that you got that lovely speech out of the way" said Pedro who was very satisfied about how beautiful his spix macaw friend's speech was "You now need two more things. The first thing you will need is to know how to set up the whole proposal from beginning to end like setting the mood at the tree house and the second thing you will need is an engagement ring" Pedro explained to Blu who was still nervous about the outcome of the proposal all together.

"A ring?" Blu asked his cardinal friend in a shocking manner as if he forgot about the whole concept of engagement rings.

"Yes Blu" said Pedro in a very exciting manner. "An engagement ring would be the perfect symbol of you and Jewel being two hearts becoming one".

Blu almost forgot about the use of an engagement ring and it how it would symbolize their pending union and it was starting to down on him that he should propose to his girlfriend with an engagement ring.

"Do you guys think it's possible for me to use Linda's grandmother's old engagement ring?" he asked. "Well, you see, I would like to use my human Great-Great-Grandma Gunderson's old engagement ring because it was first given to her by my human great-great-grandfather shortly after they started dating and it was then passed on to Linda's grandmother, then her mother, and then, to Linda herself because it symbolized their love in a very special manner" Blu explained as the choice of engagement ring dawned on him.

"That's a good choice of an engagement ring" praised Nico, who was relieved that his friend did not have to bribe Mauro and his fellow marmosets because they still do not like the monkey after trying to kidnap Blu and Jewel at the Samba Club. "So where is this engagement ring of your human great-grandma?" he asked.

"Linda does not wear it so much like used to when she was young, but she always keeps it on her dresser in her room" answered Blu whose owner, Linda had recently become a Brazilian citizen which means she can spend the rest of her life living in the South American country.

Nico and Pedro gave each other a high five as they were very pleased to see that their friend felt a little more confident about his proposal despite the fact that he was still nervous about its outcome. Still, the three friends had to get that ring first before they can map out everything else.

"Let's fly over to Linda's and get that ring!" exclaimed Nico.

"Okay" said Pedro.

"Aww, thank you guys so much for your help" said Blu in a gracious manner as he looked at his two friends with a gracious smile.

So the three friends took off for Linda's new home which was not too far away from the Bird Sanctuary.

….

**As for Jewel on the Other Hand,**

While Blu was planning his proposal with Nico and Pedro, Jewel was at the toucans' nest just to spend some time with them until Blu returns from his meeting with the two rambunctious party-birds.

"What in the world is taking Blu so long?" asked Jewel as she began to worry about her boyfriend. "Is he even finished with his meeting with Nico and Pedro yet?"

"Don't worry Jewel" said Rafael as he tried to make sure his spix macaw friend would not worry about the love of her life. "Nico and Pedro would never keep Blu for long knowing that he has other things on his mind including a future with you".

While Jewel knew that Blu had to meet up with Nico and Pedro in order to discuss "important things" with them, she didn't have any idea and what these "things" were about. "Whatever these important things are, I do hope Nico and Pedro are able to help him out with it" said Jewel in a hopeful manner even though she did not get why her boyfriend would withhold certain things from her for she and Blu have always shared everything together, especially if it's personal to them.

"If it's very important to Blu" Jewel mumbled "then, he should have at least shared it with me because after all, we are a couple and we always share everything together".

"Jewel, Blu told me it was just between him, Nico and Pedro" Rafael muttered before four of his children started to pulling on Jewel in a very playful matter which has caused him to discipline them. "Hey! Stop pulling on Ms. Jewel like that because she's not a rag doll" Rafael yelled as he pulled the four children off of Jewel's head and back. Rafael managed to get the rambunctious baby toucans off of Jewel before they were able to pull off her feathers.

With the baby toucans off of her, Jewel was still puzzled by why Blu was withholding information from her but still, as a couple, Blu and Jewel always shared everything together like stories and feelings and for Blu to not share with her this "important thing" was not unusual of him.

"I wish Blu would just tell me about this thing that's important to him" Jewel said to Rafael "but whatever it is, it must be a secret"

…..

Meanwhile, Blu, Nico and Pedro have flown over to Linda's new place to get her great-grandmother's old engagement ring. When they got there, they soon realized that they were not the only guests at her new home. It appeared that Tulio was over at house for something very special. Although he was dressed in regular clothes, he held a bouquet of roses in one hand and a tiny box in the other.

"You guys" said Blu in a happy manner "It looks like Tulio is going to propose to Linda any moment now.

"How awesome man!" exclaimed Pedro as he continued to lay his eyes on warm-hearted man with the St. Francis touch who was approaching Linda in her living room.

"Baby Bird, you should take some notes on this one because you may learn something about confidence when it comes to proposing" said Nico as he looked at his spix macaw friend.

The three friends took a moment as they watched the bird doctor make his way into Linda's living room for his moment of truth. Tulio said a few things that got Nico and Pedro awed all the way before he got on knee and presented a small opened box that contained a diamond ring and right at that moment, Tulio asked Linda that four word question.

"Linda, will you marry me?

Linda was shocked by the presence of the ring in a very happy manner that she knew that it was the start of a whole new life for her because after all, if Blu, the bird she has raised for the past fifteen years started a new life with Jewel, then she should be more than happy to do the same with Tulio, the man who has been with her all the way since she first came to Brazil with her featured companion because after all, even though it's been only a couple of months since they first met, the two have already shown strong feelings for each other and their love for birds has drawn them closer to each other.

"Yes Tulio, I will marry you" declared Linda and right away, she hugged and kissed her new fiancé in a romantic manner.

"Aww Pedro, just at them" Nico said to cardinal friend in a delightful manner. "Don't they look like a beautiful couple?"

"They sure do" answered Pedro. "I hope Blu is taking some notes from them" he said as he watched Blu observe Linda and Tulio's romantic moment together.

For Blu, seeing Linda getting engaged and Tulio asking her the question had finally gave him the reason to be unafraid of popping the question to Jewel when the time comes. Still, however, he first had to get that old engagement ring from Linda before he can go on. So, right at the moment, Blu took a piece of paper out of an old notebook, got himself a pencil and started writing a note to his beloved human companion and after that, he flew over to Linda to give her the note.

"Oh hello there Blu" greeted Linda who was surprised to see her old friend show up to watch her get engaged. "I never though you would watch Tulio propose to me but I'm guessing that you agree with him being my fiancé". Soon, Linda peered at the piece of paper Blu had in his mouth for she knew that it meant that he written something for her that was on his mind. "Is this a note for me? Linda asked Blu. The male spix macaw nodded his head and Linda took the note out of Blu's mouth and began to read his request.

"_**Linda, I'm planning to propose to Jewel and I wonder if I can give her Great-Great-Grandma Gunderson's engagement ring? Oh, by the way, congratulations on your engagement to Tulio, I am so sure that he's going to make you happy for as long as you live and good luck with the wedding.**_

_**~Blu~"**_

After Linda read his note, Linda went into her room to get the old family heirloom for Blu. "Hold on for one moment Blu" she said "I'll get the ring for you so that you can give it to Jewel". So, Linda left the living room, and briefly went into her room where she got a small blue velvet box from her dresser and brought it back to her feathered friend who eagerly waited for it there.

"Here you go sweetie" said Linda as she gives the small box over to Blu who graciously squawked at her "I hope things continue to go well for you" she said before giving him a kiss on his left cheek.

"You have a nice day Blu and good luck with your little proposal" cheered Tulio as he and Linda watched Blu fly away with the blue box.

….

Blu, who now had the engagement ring in his possession, caught up with Nico and Pedro who were waiting for him out on the deck looking at the window as they continued to be awed by the engagement of Linda and Tulio.

"I got the ring guys" Blu said to his two romantically challenged friends.

Before long, Nico and Pedro shook themselves off to focus on the engagement ring that was now in their friend's possession.

"That's great that you now have that ring on you" said Pedro.

"Now that you have the ring, we can now discuss how we are going to set the romantic mood for your big night when you ask Jewel for her wing in marriage". Nico suggested.

"Well" said Blu as he began to come up with ideas on his proposal in regards to how to set the romantic mood for his and Jewel's special day. "I would like to see the tree house be decorated with roses and orchids which are two of Jewel's favorite types of flowers. As for the music, I would like some very soft romantic music and reminds Jewel and I of how much we love each other and how much we would love to spend the rest of our lives together as a couple." He explained to his friends who listened to Blu's plans for his heartfelt proposal to his girlfriend.

"That's a really good on that you want to have decorations at the tree house" said Nico "those two types of flowers are the most romantic in all of Rio and they are perfect for setting the romantic mood."

"Yeah Blu" said Pedro "I'll make you a bouquet of orchids if you like so that you can have some to give to Jewel on that special night" he offered.

"Aww Pedro" said Blu as he looked at his cardinal friend in a very gracious manner "that would be perfect" he said as he praised Pedro's suggestion. Now that Blu got the choice in decorations out of the way, he can now think of two more things. The first would be how to start off what could be the most romantic date he ever had with Jewel and secondly, the romantic music that would set the mood at the tree house.

"For how to start the day, I was thinking maybe the top of that trolley that brought us to Luiz's garage and then the samba club" Blu suggested as thoughts of the pre-engagement date began to dawn on him like the morning sun.

"Now that's more like it bro" praised Nico "and don't worry about the music, Pedro and I will make sure it will be best fit for the special night".

For a pair of party-animals who think too much of parties and fun, Nico and Pedro were very determined to make sure their friend's special moment would become one that he would never forget which meant that everything has to be perfect as possible.

"Thank you, thank you so much" praised Blu as he gave his friends a hug before taking off to go back to the toucans' nest to meet up with his girlfriend "you have no idea how thankful I am to have you guys help me out with this".

"Anytime Blu" Nico and Pedro both said as they said good-bye to him.

So Blu went back to the toucans' place to meet up with Jewel while Nico and Pedro planned out what could the spix macaw couple's very special night.


	4. Chapter 4: May I Speak to You?

**May I Speak To You For Just One Moment?**

At the toucans' hollow, Jewel continued to spend time with Rafael and his family as she continued to wait for her boyfriend to return from his meeting with Nico and Pedro. As the afternoon began to slowly approach, Jewel started to keep her mind off Blu for a while until she heard a familiar voice from the distance.

"Jewel" called Blu as he was flying towards the toucans' hollow. "I'm back" he said as he landed gently on the ground.

Jewel looked at the horizon for a moment only to see that her boyfriend had returned after what was a very long morning. "There you are Blu" she said to Blu as she came running straight towards him. "What on earth took you so long?" she asked.

"Nico, Pedro and I were just about to wrap up our meeting when all of the sudden, we saw Tulio propose to Linda" answered Blu as he looked at his beloved girlfriend in a loving manner.

Jewel was shocked about the news that Tulio had proposed to Linda, but she was not surprised about it all because like Blu, she too knew that Linda and Tulio have become very close with each other since her recovery from an injured wing. "Did Linda say "yes" to him?" asked Jewel.

"Yes she did!" declared Blu in a happy manner.

The two spix macaws shared their excitement for their two human companions when all of the sudden Rafael, joined in on the moment as he shared their excitement about the engagement of Linda and Tulio.

"Do I hear something about your human friends getting married" asked Rafael.

"Yes Rafael, Linda and Tulio have just gotten engagement" said Jewel.

"I saw the whole proposal happen right before my own eyes" said Blu.

Rafael knew that Blu had spent the past fifteen years of his life being raised by humans and had become domesticated because of it. For the toco toucan to hear about his spix macaw friend's human companion getting engaged brought him so much delight to his heart.

"Wow my friends, that is wonderful that your two human friends are going to be getting married soon" said Rafael as he continued to feel delighted about news.

Then, Rafael's wife, Eva, arrived at the scene with curiosity about the situation.

"What's going on down there?" the kneel-billed toucan asked her husband.

"Eva my love" said Rafael directly at his moody wife in a romantic manner. "The two human companions of our spix macaw friends had just gotten engaged to be wed to each other".

"Really" asked Eva in an excited manner before Carlos, one of her children started to pull on her wings in a violent manner as it was causing her feathers to fall off. "Carlos!" Yelled Eva as she tried to shake her son off her wing "stop pulling on my wing like that you else I will kick your tushie!" she continued to yell at him before she managed to get him off of her.

"Argh, squawk squawkity squawk squawk" cursed Eva as she stressed over what her son had just done to her before she saw that her husband and friends were hearing her say it. "Oh" she realized "I'm sorry, I did not mean to curse like that in front of any of you guys because it's just that, its tough raising eighteen kids and it drives me insane".

"That's okay Eva" said Blu in a comforting manner. "Jewel and I know that it's very tough for you and Rafael to be raising that many kids".

…..

Then, Blu almost forgot about the boxed engagement ring that was in his possession and he realized that he needed to speak to Rafael about his plans for the night when he does propose to Jewel because after all, seeing Linda and Tulio getting engaged has now given him more pressure to get it right since Tulio managed to get his down perfectly.

"Eva" said Blu to the middle-aged knell-billed toucan who had just passed her little attack by little Carlos "May I please speak to Rafael for one moment?" he asked.

"What for?" questioned Eva in a puzzled manner.

"Well, I need to talk to him about something important that's between him and I" Blu said.

"Oh okay" answered Eva.

Then, Blu turned to his toco toucan friend in a very awkward manner as if he was trying to keep a secret that he did not Jewel to hear. "Rafael, can I have a word with you for just one moment?" he asked.

Rafael knew from based on what his earlier conversation with male spix macaw friend that the conversation had something to do with his plan to ask Jewel for her wing in marriage and it was very important that the conversation had to be kept between him, Blu, Nico, and Pedro until the big moment when Blu proposes to Jewel.

"Sure Blu" he answered.

So, the two friends went to a quite spot where Jewel and Eva could not hear or see what was going on between them.

"Is this about your plan to propose to Jewel" asked Rafael.

"Yes" said Blu.

Rafael soon eyed the velvet blue box that his friend was carrying with his talons as if it were a newly discovered object though he was not sure if it had anything to do with the proposal or not. "So what's with that little box you have on you" he asked.

"This box" explained Blu "contains an engagement ring that used to belong to Linda's great-grandmother when she first got engaged to her paternal great-grandfather". Blu was relieved that Jewel never asked him about the little box because if she were, it could have been a huge problem for Blu and he would have to lie in order to cover up the situation.

"You got an engagement ring?" asked Rafael

"Yes" said Blu "because I wanted to find something that would symbolize the love and union between me and Jewel as our two separate hearts will become one someday on our wedding day".

Feeling very excited about Blu's proposal, Rafael wanted to see what the old Gunderson family heirloom looked like. "May I see what this engagement ring looks like" asked Rafael.

"Okay" said Blu who now felt a little more confident that now things are going as planned. So, Blu gently placed the small blue box onto the toco toucan's wings for he did not the old heirloom to accidentally fall out of the box and break.

The box, which was now faced at Rafael, was now in his wings and was ready to be opened up just for this meeting between the him and Blu.

"Be very careful Rafael" mumbled Blu "be very gentle with it because it's old and fragile".

Rafael carefully opened the velvet box and when he did, he stunned by its appearance. "Blu, this ring is so beautiful" he complimented "For something that is just a very old heirloom, I think you did a very good job finding the perfect engagement ring and I am so sure that Jewel will love it".

"You think she will?" asked Blu.

"I am so sure my friend" said Rafael as he gave the blue box back to his spix macaw friend. Now that Rafael saw the ring that Blu was planning on giving to his girlfriend, he now wanted to know where he was planning to pop the question to her. "So where are you planning to propose to Jewel?" he asked.

"I plan to propose to her at the tree house where we spent our first night together after we escaped from the smugglers" replied Blu.

"That's a wonderful place to make a marriage proposal" praised the middle-aged toco toucan.

"Well, thank you very much" replied Blu "I spoke with Nico and Pedro about the location for the proposal and I wanted it to be a place that was both peaceful and served as a reminder of how it played a huge role in Jewel and I falling in love".

"Are Nico and Pedro helping you out with anything else?" asked Rafael.

"They are making flower bouquets and decorating the tree house with roses and orchids in order to set the romantic atmosphere" answered Blu in a very awkward manner.

"I knew that those two party animals would help you out" said Rafael "because after all, they may be a couple of wild party goers, but they know how to make proposals be the most memorable ones".

"Rafael" Blu asked in a nervous fashion.

"Do you need me to help you with the proposal?" asked Rafael.

"Is it okay if you can help me out with the date that I'm planning for Jewel before I propose to her?" requested Blu.

"I will be more than happy to help you out with this date" said Rafael as he gave his socially awkward friend a big friendly hug for trying to become more confident about his proposal.

The, the two friends then walked back to the toucan hollow felling more excited and confident about the proposal and it's outcome.

…..

Back at the toucan hollow, Eva and Jewel were in the middle of a conversation about Blu and his recent behavior.

"Blu has been acting so strange lately" said Jewel in a worried manner "I don't really know what's going on with him."

"Well, I think he's got something up his sleeve" said Eva "but if that is then, I know that he's planning something very special".

Jewel was puzzled at what Eva had just said regarding Blu's most recent behavior and she knew that she has been acting that way for a couple of days now. Jewel soon started having thoughts on Blu's behavior. It started the day before when Blu told Jewel that he was going to meet up with Nico and Pedro for a meeting. She would ask him why and Blu would reply to her as being something very important that was between him and their two party-going friends. Right away, the thought came right back at her like a lighting strike.

"What do you mean something special?" hostilely asked Jewel.

"Well" said Eva she began to shake her body in a nervous manner.

Just as Eva was on the brink of spitting it all out, Blu and Rafael return to the hollow.

"We're back" said Blu as he kissed his girlfriend in the cheek. "Sorry it took Rafael and I a while" he said apologetically.

"That's okay dear" Jewel said to her boyfriend as she began to snuggle on his neck with her head. "Eva kept me company by having a nice conversation with her".

The spix macaw couple had a moment together before Raphael interrupted them "Hey guys, I guess you guys have to go now?" he said.

"Yeah, I need to spend some time with my boyfriend over there because he kept me waiting for him all morning" said Jewel as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Very well, then" said Rafael "Eva and I are very glad that you guys came by to visit and I hope you two love birds enjoy the rest of your day".

"We will and thank you for everything!" exclaimed Blu as he and Jewel flew off from the toucan hollow to get back to their own hollow.

"Anytime guys" said Rafael "And Blu, don't worry about anything because I take care of everything for tomorrow".

…..

Just having to hear what Rafael had just said to Blu, things were soon dawning on her that Blu was planning some sort of date for her and him for she that what his words to him now meant and just as she was going to ask Blu, he had to ask her himself.

"Jewel" said Blu.

"Yes sweetie" she said back as they continued to fly back to their hollow.

"I just want to know that if you would like to go to the Samba Club with me tomorrow?" Asked Blu as he gave her a nervous smile.

"Sure Blu, I would love to go out to the Samba Club for some dancing with you tomorrow" said Jewel.

Hearing Jewel agreeing to this pre-engagement date that he had planned, he was relieved of his own nervousness and now had many reasons to look forward to the coming day that lied ahead "Jewel, thank you so much, and I promise you that this will the best date that you will ever remember" graciously said Blu as he kissed his girlfriend.

"Anytime my love hawk" she said back to him.

So, the spix macaw couple headed straight back for their hollow for the rest of the day as they looked forward for what is about to be the most memorable date of their lives (**thanks to the big help from their friends of course**).


	5. Chapter 5: The Date Begins

**Let The Mother of all Dates Begin**

The next morning, Blu wakes up to see that Jewel was still sleeping after a long day at the toucan's hollow while he was briefly away at his meeting with Nico and Pedro to discuss his proposal plans the day before. Next to Jewel's side was the blue velvet box that contained the engagement he plans on giving to Jewel the following evening even though she had yet to ask him about it. Then, Nico and Pedro flew over to the hollow to check on Blu.

"Good morning baby bird" quietly greeted Nico as he approached his spix macaw friend.

"What's up there Blu?" asked Pedro quietly for he knew that Jewel was still asleep.

"Well" said Blu as he narrowed his wings together in a nervous fashion. "I asked Jewel if she would like to go the Samba Club with me yesterday".

Nico looked at Blu for one moment in a very excited manner for he knew that his friend was ready for the moment when he's feels that the time had come for him to propose to Jewel. "So" asked Nico "Did she say "yes" to the date".

"Of course she did" smiled Blu.

"That's wonderful that you were able to get her to go on the date with you yesterday" cheered Pedro as he and Nico gave each other high fives as a way to show their praise for their beloved friend.

While Blu felt really good about asking his girlfriend out on his pre-engagement date, there was one thing that was on his mind that he did not want Jewel to see until he proposed to her the following evening...The engagement ring.

"Guys" Blu said to Nico and Pedro. "I can't let Jewel see the engagement ring or else it would ruin everything for the proposal".

"So do you want us to hang on to the box until this evening" asked Nico.

"Please do" answered Blu "but be very careful with that ring because it's very old and fragile".

"Don't worry bro" Pedro said to Blu as he ensured that nothing would happen to priceless ring. "I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen to it".

Blu then quietly walked by Jewel and carefully picked up the velvet box with his beak and walked back over to the hollow's opening where Nico and Pedro waited for the tiny box that they can then take with them to hold on to until the moment their friend pops the question to his girlfriend.

"Here's the ring guys" whispered Blu as he passed the box on Nico.

"Thank you very much Blu" Smiled Nico.

"We promise you that we will take really good care of it while you have the best date of your life!" exclaimed Pedro.

Soon, Blu heard his girlfriend moaning as she was about to wake up from her sleep which caused him to panic a little bit but still, he did not want to spoil anything at all.

"Guys, Jewel is about to wake up" mumbled Blu as he eyed Jewel in a worried manner.

"My goodness, we can't let her accidentally ruin the surprise" said Pedro.

"We'll see you at the Samba Club today" said Nico as he and Pedro took off from Blu and Jewel's hollow to make preparations for the date and proposal.

"Bye guys" smiled Blu as he bid his farewells to his two friends. Soon however, Jewel finally woke up to see that her boyfriend was looking over the horizon. She then walked over to him before putting her left wing around him.

"Good Morning Pet" cooed Jewel as she kissed Blu on his right cheek. "Who were you talking to just moments ago?" she asked.

"Oh" said Blu in a socially awkward way as his face began to sweat and his legs began to shake nervously "I was just talking to Nico and Pedro because they were stopping by to say hello that was all".

Jewel studied her boyfriend's nervous expression for a few moments before all the thoughts about the date came immediately back to her. "Did Nico and Pedro come to the hollow to ask you about today's date?" she asked.

"No, No" lied Blu.

"Okay then" said Jewel even though she knew that Blu's conversation with Nico and Pedro was likely about their date despite the fact that she was still sleeping when that meeting happened. Then, she began to ask him about their upcoming date. "So sweetie, are you ready for our date then?"

"You want to start the date now?" asked Blu.

"Yes Blu" replied Jewel.

"As you wish honey" He said back to her.

It was then, that the spix macaw couple took off for what could become the best date that Jewel may regard as the best she has ever had with Blu.

…

Five minutes after Blu and Jewel left their hollow, the couple have made it to a trolley that would eventually being them to the Samba Club where they were to dance the day away until the time would come for Blu to sweep Jewel away to the tree house where he plans to ask her for her wing in marriage. For now however, Blu's main focus was ensuring that his girlfriend would enjoy what has officially become their second date and it is on the trolley is where Blu and Jewel sit on its rooftop just so they can enjoy viewing the beautiful scenery that the city of Rio De Janerio had to offer.

"The view of this city is beautiful" sighted Jewel.

"I know right" smiled Blu.

"Yeah" said Jewel. "This little ride on the trolley reminds me of that evening where you were about to tell me that you loved me when that flower petal flew into your wind-pipe" she smiled as she put her left wing around her dark blue boyfriend.

"Gee, I almost choked to death trying to tell you that I loved you" recalled Blu with sock and humor in his jolly voice as he began to gently rub her back. "Rafael was telling me to tell you how I felt for you when it all went wrong".

"Relax dear" said Jewel in a loving tone "I knew what you were about to say that evening and when you jumped off that plane to save my life, it was then, that I knew that you loved me and you would never want anything bad to happen".

The young couple then shared a very passionate kiss that lasted for about a few seconds before Blu's eyes began to set sight of the white tent which was the Samba Club.

"Jewel" squawked Blu. "We're here. I think we are at the Samba Club".

"Oh dear, let's go" declared Jewel.

…

So, Blu and Jewel flew off the trolley's roof top and headed right their way to the Samba club where the height of the pre-engagement date would eventually begin. There, the couple walked into the dark tent that was surrounded by colorful lights that lightened the club in its entirety while it remained crowded by dozens of party-going birds who had come to the club just so they could have a good time with their friends. The sight of Blu and Jewel has attracted the attention of Nico and Pedro who have been helping Blu plan this date since he began to consider proposing to Jewel.

"Pedro look" said Nico pointing at their two spix macaw friends.

"They're here already?" Pedro asked his friend.

"Yes they are and we shall them greet them" answered Nico.

Pedro nodded his head.

The two party-going friends flew over to where Blu and Jewel were just so they could greet them while the wild atmosphere went on as usual.

"Well if it isn't our favorite love birds Blu and Jewel" said Nico looking at his favorite couple.

""I'm so glad that you guys finally came!" exclaimed Pedro.

The four friends shared their greetings with each other just before Nico and Pedro decided that they felt that Blu needed to speak to them just so they can ensure that everything was going well just as planned by Blu himself.

"Can Pedro and I borrow Blu for one moment please?" Nico asked Jewel.

"If you must, then okay" replied Jewel.

Nico and Pedro then gently grabbed on to Blu's wing and brought him to the side of the tent where Jewel cannot hear the three friends talking about the plan that they all had under their sleeves. Pedro made sure that the coast was clear from Jewel's presence and that she was doing nothing but dancing to music that playing in the club.

"Coast is clear for Jewel is now dancing her heat away to the music" said Pedro as he was relieved to see that Jewel was not listening to his and Nico's meeting with Blu.

"Okay now Baby Bird" Nico said to Blu "Now that you and Jewel have finally arrived at the Samba Club, I think that you should pick out some very special songs that hold a very special meaning to both you and Jewel".

"What do you mean as in special songs?" Blu asked his canary friend in a confused manner.

"Well, for dates that we have here at the club" Nico explained to his dark blue friend "We let the planning love bird to pick out four special songs for their love. One is for a dance that they have together, another where one love bird sings it as a solo while the next song is the one that their sole mate sings to while the last song will be sung as a duet by the couple."

As Blu listened to Nico's explanation, he began to think about the songs he wanted to hear be played at the club that had a very special meeting to both him and Jewel. He then, went over to a little corner that was set up by his party-going friends just for this special occasion. At this corner, there was an unused wooden box that was covered with a pink and purple blanket that had a red heart at its center; and on top of it was a piece of paper, a book that contained a list of popular love songs, a small bouquet of roses, a mango, and a pencil. After he got to the "table", Blu opened up the book to pick out which love songs that he wanted to be heard during his date with Jewel.

"For our dance, I think this song will suit us fine" said Blu writing down his first song choice. He then, continued to read book for the song he was planning to sing to Jewel after their pre-engagement dance. "Awe, this song was played at Linda's prom almost ten years ago" he said while he continued to write down the title of the song that was played at Linda's prom "I think I'll sing this beautiful song to Jewel as a wonderful token of my forever love and gratitude to her" Blu smiled as he continued to write the name of the song on the paper. After that, he now began to focus on the third song that would be sung by Jewel herself. He looked through the pages of the book, which contained hundreds of heartfelt songs that all had very special meanings before coming across a single page that featured the title of a song in which its lyrics described how he and Jewel felt for each other. Blu loved the title of it so much that he wrote it down on the paper as a song for Jewel to sing. "This song is so perfect for Jewel to sing" Blu smiled placing a wing on his heart. Then, Nico came to check on his male spic macaw friend to see that he was now on looking for a duet for him and the love of his life to sing.

"What's up there Blu?" asked Nico who was soon joined by Pedro.

"You look like you're taking this whole love song thing seriously" Pedro said to Blu.

"Yeah" smiled Blu. "I have already found three perfect songs that I fell have beautiful meanings to Jewel and I".

"So, I'm guessing you are now looking for a song that you and Jewel can do a duet to." assumed Nico.

"The book we gave you has tons of songs that you and Jewel can sing to" reassured Pedro.

"I can see that" said Blu pointing a page of the book with talon. "But, I'm having trouble finding a song that Jewel and I could sing a duet to because there are just too many" he said frowning.

Pedro looked at the book one moment as he turned to the pages forward only to come across a song that was very familiar to everyone in the corner. "Hey Blu, is that the song the bird doctor played at the breeding chamber when you and Jewel first met?" he asked.

Blu took a look at the page for one moment and before long, memories of that first day he met Jewel and the song Tulio played to help him fall in love with her all came back to him. "All my goodness, you found that wonderful song Tulio played when tried to help me and Jewel fall in love!" he cheered quietly in order to avoid his excitement being heard by Jewel who was still dancing alone in the center of the club. Agreeing to the song choice for his duet, Blu happily wrote it down on the paper and gave it to Nico so he could have them be played for the rest of the spix macaw couple's time at the club.

"These are great song choices" declared Nico reading the paper.

"Now all we need is the magic itself, which is you and Jewel" cheered Pedro.

The two birds then flew to the platform to prepare the music while Blu returned to Jewel with the mango in his beak and the bouquet of roses in his wings to give to his girlfriend. This soon got the lonesome Jewel's attention right away.

"There you are Blu" smiled Jewel, giving a kiss to her nerdy boyfriend. "I was starting to wonder where you went".

Blu dropped the mango out of his beak in order to speak clearly to Jewel "Well, I had to speak to Nico and Pedro for one moment and they wanted to give you these" he said giving the mango and the rose bouquet to her.

Jewel eyed at the two gifts that Blu had in his possession for her and smiled at them like a ray of sunshine in the morning. "Awe Blu, sweetie, you did not have to give me these gifts but, they are so beautiful" she smiled taking the bouquet from Blu's wings and held them in her own before placing one rose on the side of her head.

"You look so beautiful with that rose on your head" complimented Blu.

"Oh thank you so much and by the way I'm so glad you did not forget about the fruit" she said gobbling up the mango with one bite.

"Anytime Jewel" he said back at her.

…

The couple shared a romantic kiss for one moment before Nico interrupted to make his announcement about Blu and Jewel. At that moment, the crowd went silent just to hear that Nico and Pedro had to say about their two spix macaw friends.

"Alright listen up everybody" Nico announced. "Blu wanted to treat Jewel to a heartfelt date to express his love and devotion to her and so, to help him out, he has requested for us to play some songs that are very dear to him".

"You heard my bro" said Pedro flying around the club at the speed of light. "Blu is going to show some love to his girl right here and right now!" he exclaimed.

"Hit it guys and let's make it soft and romantic as possible" Nico addressed the club's band as they begin to play to requested song. Then, Nico stood at the middle of the platform placed his wings together and put a smile on his face and began to sing along with the band.

_**At last, my love has come along**_

_**My lonely days are over**_

_**And life is like a song**_

Jewel was surprised to hear the lovely music play in the background of the Samba Club for it usually plays the regular techno samba music throughout the day. Yet, she knew that Blu was behind this change in music and he had a good reason behind it too. "Blu, this song is so beautiful" she said looking at her boyfriend before putting both her wings around him.

"I made some requests to make this date a little special just for the two of us" romantically smiled Blu as he began to dance slowly with her across the floor of the club which attracted the attention of all the other animals that were watching them. Meanwhile, Nico continued to sing that special song that Blu requested for their special date.

_**Oh, yeah, at last**_

_**The skies above are blue**_

_**My heart was wrapped up in clovers**_

_**The night I looked at you**_

With him and Jewel still dancing to the romantic music, Blu got a little more comfortable dancing the day away by slightly dipping Jewel and then, gently pressing her against his body where she laid her head onto his ever

beating heart.

_**I found a dream that I could speak to**_

_**A dream that I can call my own**_

_**I found a thrill to rest my cheek to**_

_**A thrill that I have never known**_

_**Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile**_

_**Oh, and then the spell was cast**_

_**And here we are in heaven**_

_**For you are mine**_

_**At last**_

As the song came to an end, Blu, who still had Jewel in his wings, slightly dipped her only to give her a very passionate kiss in which to the delight of the watching crowd, caused a huge applause among the wild crowd that got excited to see the spix macaw couple kiss at the Samba Club for the first time. Pedro flew over to Nico and put his wing around him as they awed at the sight of their blue friends kissing in front of them.

"Nico" Pedro said to his canary friend.

"Yes bro" Nico said back to him.

"I think this date is going very well" smiled Pedro. "Heaven knows that Blu knew what he was doing and it's making me look forward to this evening when he proposes to her." He said as he unleashed his excitement.

"I know" nodded Nico. "But right now, I think it's time for Blu to sing his heartfelt song to his angel from above" he then declared. Nico once again stood at the center of the platform getting everyone's attention, including Blu and Jewel's, regarding the next act that was coming up. "Okay everyone that was so wonderful to see Blu and Jewel show their love for each other by dancing and kissing, Blu now wants to sing a lovely song to show how much he loves her.

"I guess this is your cue to sing in front of everyone" said Jewel smiling at her boyfriend.

"Okay honey" blushed Blu as he gave Jewel a quick kiss on her cheek before he made his way to platform to sing his heartfelt song to her. He then, got on to platform to say a few words for a moment. "Hello everyone" said Blu as he smiled awkwardly at the crowd. "The song I am about to sing was played at my human companion's prom about ten years ago and this song is all about always being there for the one you love, both in good times and in bad times. This is a song that's for Jewel, the bird who has given me the power to fly, as well as a much better bird than who I was back home in Minnesota" he said pointing a wing at Jewel. He then, eyed at the band that began to play the music while Blu took a deep breath and started singing.

_**Come stop your crying**_

_**It will be all right**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you from all around you**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**For one so small, you seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us can't be broken**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart always**_

_**Don't listen to him**_

_**'Cause what does he know**_

_**We need each other to have, to hold**_

_**He'll see in time**_

_**I know**_

_**When destiny calls you**_

_**You most be strong**_

_**I may not be with you**_

_**But you've got to hold on**_

_**They'll see in time**_

_**We'll show them together**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

_**You'll be in my heart**_

_**No matter what they say**_

_**You'll be here in my heart **_

_**always, aways**_

_**Always**_

At that moment Blu stopped for one moment as he took another deep breath as the music died down and the crowds of animals applaud at his singing. At the center was Jewel who crossed her wings together and tearfully smiled at Blu's heartfelt song that was just sung to her.

"Bravo Blu" she cheered at Blu applauding to his song. "It's the most beautiful song I have ever heard and it makes me love you more than I did a month ago". She knew what the words in Blu's songs meant and by the time he came down from the platform to rejoin her, all she could was run up to him, romantically embrace him before giving him a very long and deep kiss.

Romantically delighted by Blu's beautiful song, Pedro knew that it was time for Jewel to sing now. So, the feisty red-crested cardinal flew down strait towards the female spix macaw and pointed a wing on her shoulder. "Jewel, I think it's time for you to sing now" he said to her.

"Me? Sing? Now?" gasped Jewel.

"Relax there you hot wing" cooed Pedro "You should sing a song that means everything to both you and Blu and how it makes your love strong".

Pedro gently dragged a shocked Jewel onto the platform where stood before the crowd before she shook off her reaction for she had realized that she was brought up there to sing a song that Blu had requested to be sung at the club for their date. Nico then flew over to Jewel to show her the paper and the title of the song that Blu wanted her to sing if she chose to do so. She and Nico looked over the paper for about a few moments and to her delight, she truly loved the song choice that Blu picked out for her.

"Oh my, I remember this song being played when I was recovering at the aviary" smiled Jewel. "I think I'll sing this song".

Nico grinned at his friend and flew over where the club band was to get ready to play the next song that Jewel was going to sing. Jewel then looked at the crowd for one moment and spoke gently.

"The song I'm about to sing was played at the aviary when I was recovering from my broken wing". She said, "Although he picked it out himself, it still reminds me of those long six weeks of recovery there and it was very hard. However, I did not face that journey on my own. My boyfriend, Blu, cared for me during my recovery and during that time, he has taught me that strength is not come from the outside; it's from what's in the heart. I am so forever grateful to have this amazing bird by my side and I hope that I can continue to spend the rest of my life with him". She flapped her wings a little bit before she pointed a wing at the band to play the requested song. Then, she eyed Blu and said "Blu my love, this song is for you".

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**It must have been cold there in my shadow,**_

_**to never have sunlight on your face.**_

_**You were content to let me shine, that's your way.**_

_**You always walked a step behind.**_

_**So I was the one with all the glory,**_

_**while you were the one with all the strength.**_

_**A beautiful face without a name for so long.**_

_**A beautiful smile to hide the pain.**_

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero,**_

_**and everything I would like to be?**_

_**I can fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**It might have appeared to go unnoticed,**_

_**but I've got it all here in my heart.**_

_**I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.**_

_**I would be nothing without you.**_

_**Did you ever know that you're my hero?**_

_**You're everything I wish I could be.**_

_**I could fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Did I ever tell you you're my hero?**_

_**You're everything, everything I wish I could be.**_

_**Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,**_

_**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,**_

_**'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Oh, the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.**_

_**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.**_

_**Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,**_

_**so high I almost touch the sky.**_

_**Thank you, thank you,**_

_**thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.**_

As the musical band ended the song, Jewel lovingly looked at Blu for one moment and smiled at him as if she had never smiled in her life. "Blu, you're the best thing that could ever happened to me!" she declared to him. It was then followed a big applause by the crowd at the Samba Club while Jewel flew over to Blu from the platform, took him back on it, just so she can pull him inwards and give him another passionate kiss.

"Now Blu and Jewel would like to wrap things up by singing a duet to one of their favorite songs" announced Pedro while he was getting the crowd's attention for the last time. "This song was first played by that bird doctor when he tried to get Blu and Jewel to fall in love with each other and it has been a favorite to them ever since". Pedro then pointed a wing at his two spix macaw friends who then, came a little closer to the edge of the platform before he then drew his attention to Nico and the band as they began to play the music the next song.

"This song sounds pretty familiar" said Jewel listening to the tune.

"I think this is our que to sing together" Blu said to Jewel listing the music. Soon Blu began to sing the love song.

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it for always, that's the way it should be**_

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it together, naturally**_

Jewel soon sang the next verse of the song as she smiled back at Blu in a very romantic fashion.

_**I had a dream I had an awesome dream**_

_**People in the park playing games in the dark**_

_**And what they played was a masquerade**_

_**And from behind of walls of doubt a voice was crying out**_

The couple then sang the next verse together.

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it for always, that's the way it should be**_

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it together, naturally.**_

Happy to see that Jewel had gotten into the spirit of singing the song, Blu continued to sing the song by singing its next verse which was soon followed by Jewel soon after.

_**As we go down life's lonesome highway**_

_**Seems the hardest thing to do is to find a friend or two**_

_**A helping hand - some one who understands**_

_**That when you feel you've lost your way**_

_**You've got some one there to say I'll show you**_

Soon, Blu and Jewel began to embrace each other as they sang the next verse together.

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it for always, that's the way it should be**_

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it together, naturally.**_

It was then that Blu began to sing the next part of song with Jewel following him along the way, which _**has caused the crowd to sing along with them.**_

_**So you think you know the answers - oh no**_

_**'cause the whole world has got you dancing**_

_**That's right - I'm telling you**_

_**It's time to start believing - oh yes**_

_**Believing who you are - you are a shining star**_

The verse was followed by a very powerful instrumental break by the club band while flocks of scarlet macaws flew over the platform where Blu and Jewel were standing as if they were romanticizing the moment for them while Nico and Pedro continued to dance and play along with the music. Then, the couple began to the sing the final verse of the song.

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it for always, that's the way it should be**_

_**Say you, say me**_

_**Say it together, naturally**_

After the song ended, the crowds once again applaud loudly to what has become the best performance ever heard at the Samba club. Jewel looked at Blu for one moment and pulled him into a very deep passionate kiss before Blu pulled her back for one too as the couple accidentally drop to the floor which caused a huge delight to everyone at the club, including Nico and Pedro.

"This is the best date I have ever seen here at the Samba Club" cheered Nico.

"I know, right" nodded Pedro as he was giving a high five to his best friend. "I think it's time to check up on the progress of the tree house for tonight, there's going to be a proposal that everyone is going to remember" he then declared.

Nico nodded his head.

So, the two friends flew off to the tree house while Blu and Jewel continued to enjoy the remainder of the day at the Samba Club before they eventually left a few hours later.

….

**The songs that were used in this chapter are **_**At Last**_** by Etta James, **_**You'll Be in My Heart**_** from the Broadway version of **_**Tarzan**_** by Phil Collins, and **_**Say You, Say Me **_**by Lionel Richie. ****The marriage proposal will be in the next chapter with the wedding plans and the eventual wedding itself being in the remaining chapters of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth

**The Moment of Truth**

After spending several hours of singing and dancing at the Samba Club, Blu and Jewel were now worn down from the day's romantic excitement that Blu himself had just for the two of them. However, it did not stop the male spix macaw from looking forward to the moment when he was to propose to her. Still, with atmosphere in the Samba Club beginning to die down, Blu held Jewel by both wings, kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Jewel, I see that you look pretty tired" sweetly said Blu looking at his cerulean girlfriend.

"That's because I am a little tired from all this excitement you planned for me." Jewel said in a very exhausted manner as her body was starting to wear down from a day of fun and excitement. Then, she rested her head on Blu's neck. "Blu, can we go somewhere we can like relax now?" she asked.

"That is where we are about to go now" smiled Blu as he continued to cradle his girlfriend in his wings.

Jewel was suddenly puzzled by what Blu had just said to her that things were starting to make sense to her based on Blu's most recent behavior in the past few days. "_Is Blu bringing me to a place where we could be romantic together or something?"_ Jewel thought questionably in her mind. Then, Jewel looked at boyfriend for one moment who was still acting loving towards her. "So where is this relaxing place you are about to take me too?" she asked.

"You will see honey" replied Blu kissing Jewel's right cheek. "It's a very special place that means so much to you and I, but I can't tell you what it is or where it is because it's really a surprise" he explained.

As the couple began to depart from the Samba Club to catch the next trolley, a young voice began to suddenly echo throughout the club. The voice was heard to loud that everyone there stopped singing and dancing just to study who was in the presence of the club. They all knew that it could not be an adult animal for adults would never have such a young voice, so they knew that it could have been made by a young chick.

"Mr. Blu!" yelled Carlos, one of Rafael's 18 rambunctious chicks, as he flew downward, ripping the cloth that served as the club's roof, breaking some decorations along the way before landing on Blu in the stomach. Then, the little toucan hybrid began to violently pick on Blu's feathers.

"Mr. Blu, Mr. Blu, I hear that you want to marry Jewel" shouted little Carlos at Blu. "When are you going to propose to her?" he asked excitedly.

"I…I…I…I.." nervously said Blu to his young friend as he turned his to see if Jewel had accidentally heard what Carlos had just asked him only to see that Jewel was thankfully out of the club during the little toucan's aerial attack. With the relief that Jewel was out of the Samba Club, Blu took a deep breath for one moment before fully replying to Carlos' questing regarding the proposal "I plan to propose to Jewel tonight" he replied calmly before the little toucan began to grab onto the male spix macaw's tail feathers.

"Carlos, what are you doing at the Samba Club?" yelled Blu's friend Rafael who had been chasing his mischievous son all day only to find attacking Blu like he was along with the siblings the first day he and Blu first met.

"I was just going to see Mr. Blu since he's going to ask Ms. Jewel is she would marry him tonight Daddy" answered Carlos in a very innocent manner to his toco toucan father.

For one moment, Rafael studied the entire perimeter of the Samba Club to make sure that Jewel was not in the club because if Jewel was there, then it could have ruined everything for Blu. However, Jewel managed to escape Carlos' crazed antics when he attacked Blu and that for Rafael himself, was such a huge relief. Then, he faced his son in an angry manner. "You are lucky that Ms. Jewel was not in the club when you asked Mr. Blu that question" he said.

Then, Jewel flew back to Blu to see if he was okay for Carlos' aerial attack on him. She would come to find him knocked down from Carlos picking on his feathers. "Blu are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm…I'm….I'm fine Jewel" wheezed Blu as he tried to pick himself up.

"I hear that Carlos the piranha of a toucan asked you something about me if I'm correct?" asked Jewel in a puzzled fashion.

Blu knew that Jewel may have heard what Carlos asked him about the proposal even though Jewel escaped the attack. Still, he did not want to ruin the proposal and wanted everything to be perfect despite the fact that Carlos almost ruined everything for him.

"Carlos was just asking me how our date went" lied Blu.

"Okay" said Jewel. "Even though I doubt that Carlos was asking you about the date" she then said.

Then, Carlos walked in between the spix macaw couple and went up to Jewel for one moment. "Ms. Jewel, I did asked Mr. Blu how his date went with you" lied Carlos as he tried to cover up the situation for Blu.

"He really did" Jewel asked Carlos.

"Yes he did and he told me how you guys danced to beautiful music, dedicated songs to each other, and even sang romantic songs to one another" explained Carlos. "Ms. Jewel, I think you and Mr. Blu had a great time expressing your love for each other".

"Awe that is so sweet of you to say that about my date with Mr. Blu" smiled Jewel at the little toucan. She then turned her attention to a trolley that was picking up at fruit market and knew that it was time for her and Blu to leave the Samba Club for their next destination that Blu had in mind for the both of them. "Oh heavens, it looks like it's time for us to leave" said Jewel.

"Okay sweetie" smiled Blu.

As Blu and Jewel were about to take off, Carlos stood next to his father who was waiting for him to apologize to Blu for attacking him and for taking off from his family's hollow.

"Mr. Blu, I am so sorry for attacking you earlier" Carlos said to Blu apologizing to toco toucan friend.

"Apology accepted kido!" exclaimed Blu as he and Jewel flew to the top of the trolley that was about to take to their next destination.

"Bye Blu, bye Jewel" said Rafael. "Hope you guys have a great evening" he said, but not before turning to Carlos for one moment. "Carlos, you have a lot of explaining to do for taking off on me like that!" he yelled to his son.

…..

As the evening began to approach the beautiful city of Rio De Janerio, Blu and Jewel began to enjoy the sun setting on the horizon while the trolley where they were sitting on top of passed by the cherry trees that first greeted them when they were on their way to Luiz's garage to get the chain that would eventually bring them together two months early.

"Wow, what a beautiful sunset" said Jewel lovingly putting her wings around Blu.

"I know right" smiled Blu as he caressed his girlfriend.

Then suddenly, Blu broke into a sweet song that would remind Jewel of the sun itself.

_**Golden Sun when you rise,**_

_**You let your light shine on me**_

_**Shine on me throughout the day**_

_**So that way I know that you are here.**_

_**But when you have to set at dusk,**_

_**Will you tell me what tomorrow brings?**_

_**If you do, show me your light, cause then I will **_

_**Know that you'll be here the next day.**_

Jewel smiled as she admired her boyfriend's musical lyrics. The last harmonious notes of the song died away with the breeze and for Jewel, Blu's song about the sun rising at dawn and setting at dusk made the dark blue male spix macaw to be a little romantic by heart despite the fact that he was socially awkward. "Blu that is such a beautiful song you just sang there" smiled Jewel.

"Thank you so much Jewel" blushed Blu. "It's a song Linda used to sing when she was in kindergarten".

"For a human kiddy song about the sun, it sounds very sweet while you singing it makes you sound like a natural-born romantic" cooed Jewel as she cuddled next to Blu. Then, she pulled him downward and looked at him in a very romantic manner. "Consider this kiss as a thank you token for everything you had planned at the Samba Club despite little Carlos trying to ruin everything for you" she said as she laid Blu down, embraced him before giving his a passionate kiss.

After that little make out session, Blu got up and felt all lovey-dovey after being kissed by Jewel. "_Gee, Jewel being happy about the fact that we are in love with each other has given me a lot of reasons to look forward to the proposal __tonight" _He thought as he continued to gaze into the sapphire eyes of his girlfriend.

…

Meanwhile at the tree house, the night began to display the starry covered skies that shined like diamonds, with the moonlight shining over the tree house like a light on a stage. There, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, their eighteen chicks, and their bulldog friend Luiz, continued to make final preparations for Blu's proposal.

"These roses that are hanging around will set the mood for them!" declared Nico as he continued to hag the roses all around columns of the tree house.

"Hanging the roses around the columns will make the proposal be very romantic" approved Eva observing the yellow canary decorating the tree house.

Pedro was setting up the table for Blu and Jewel by covering it with a red table cloth before placing some orchid petals at its center and then, placing two candles on the table and lighting them up. "The table is done" said Pedro looking at his creation that would fulfill Blu's wishes. "Now, I think we should add some fruit to the table just so, they could have something fill their little macaw bellies with".

While Nico and Pedro spent their time decorating the tree house for the proposal, their bulldog friend Luiz, helped Rafael make an orchid bouquet that Blu would give to Jewel as a token of his eternal love for her.

"Here are some orchids I found that could serve as an engagement bouquet for Jewel" smiled Luiz looking at the orchids he had found at local garden. "I think she will like them and Heaven knows it for sure bro".

Rafael looked at the orchids for one moment and with delight, the middle-aged toco toucan gave Luiz his approval on the orchids. "This is just what Blu wanted for the proposal" he said with delight.

"Great" said Luiz. "Now let's tie the orchids together then".

So Luiz and Rafael tied the purple orchids together to form a beautiful bouquet that had a blue bow tie at the center.

Just as everyone finished with the final preparations, everyone heard Blu and Jewel talking as they were flying towards the tree house.

"Quick everyone, Blu and Jewel are coming and we better hide or we would spoil it for them" declared Nico. He then, left the velvet blue box containing the engagement ring in the middle of the table before hiding away with the rest of the group. Nico then, turned to the Samba Club's band to begin playing romantic music in order to set the mood for the spix macaw couple when they arrive at the tree house.

And before long, Blu and Jewel had arrived at the tree house where they spent their first night together after escaping the smugglers in the city. The couple was awed by all the decorations and the lit-up candles that had lightened up the wooden man-made structure while the sweet music gave it a loving mood.

"Blu, did you plan this all along?" asked Jewel "Because I think you have been up to something if you have been planning this romantic retreat for the both of us".

At this point now, Blu could no longer lie to Jewel about his most recent behavior for she is in the presence of his romantic vision that he had shared with his friends who then, made it all happen in this single tree house. "Yes Jewel, I have been up to something lately that I have been keeping secret from you because…"explained Blu before getting lost in words. Then, he eyed the little candle lit table that Pedro had set up for him and Jewel before looking at Jewel for a second time. "Oh dear, I think we should set down and have some dinner for the night is young after all" said Blu making up for his loss in words from what he was about to explain to his girlfriend.

"That's great sweetie" cooed Jewel kissing Blu on his right cheek.

So the spix macaw couple went over to the table to sit down and have dinner together, which was consisted of various fruits such as pineapples, berries, and mangos. The couple would spend the next thirty minutes fasting on the fruits until there were none left.

"Wow that was such a great dinner" complimented Jewel "Did you plan this all along?" she asked.

"Yeah it was" awkwardly smiled Blu "but what I have in mind was more than just dinner at the place where we spent our first night together" he then said.

"What is this do you have in mind then?" asked Jewel.

Blu then grabbed the blue velvet box and placed it at his side before gently placing his left wing on Jewel while he retrieved the note he gave to Nico and Pedro to hold on to until the big night. The note was kept in the middle of the table just like the little box was. Then, he opened the note and began to speak.

"Jewel, the last couple of months have proven to be the most difficult times of my life. I have come 6,000 miles from the Minnesota bookshop that I have called home for the past fifteen years to Brazil where I was expected to mate with you. However, at first, I was not really sure if we would ever be a couple, because we were two different birds with two completely different life experiences, and saw the world different from each other. In a twisted moment, we both got captured and chained to each other before we embarked on a journey that was originally supposed to get us unchained and go our separate ways. During this journey however, we discovered that we had feelings for each other and over time, we got closer to each other than we ever thought we would. Then, your wing broke and when you feel off that plane, I jumped off to save your life, promising you that I would never let you go only for you to kiss me, and giving me the power to fly for the first time in my life" Blu sweetly explained to Jewel reading his paper. "To be honest, although we have only known each other for just a couple of months, I have never met such a bird who would give me the power to fly and give me a reason to believe in myself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you not because we have to save our kind, but because we love each other and want to be together for life".

Then, Blu got the little blue velvet box in his left wing before opening it and getting down on one knee to pop the question.

"Jewel, will you marry me?" asked Blu.

A happily shocked Jewel studied the ring for one moment. It was surrounded by white diamonds and had a sapphire crystal in its center. It was in fact the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Then, she looked at Blu, her boyfriend, for one moment and smiled at him before answering his question.

"Yes, Yes Yes!" cheered Jewel as she jumped on him to give him a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Jewel" happily gasped Blu.

Then Blu, saw the orchid bouquet that laid on the table and Blu managed to grabbed the bouquet while he was being kissed by Jewel. "Here's a bouquet for you honey" cooed Blu to his new fiancé.

"You got me orchids"? Asked Jewel "Awe, thank you very much, they are so beautiful" she said before pulling her dark blue fiancé into another passionate kiss.

Pretty soon their friends heard Jewel's cheerful reply to Blu's question and began to appear from the bushes where they were hiding so they would not spoil anything.

"She said yes!" declared Rafael.

"Now we all got a wedding to look forward to" cheered Luiz.

"I think our efforts to help Blu propose to Jewel have paid off" smiled Nico.

"They sure did" Pedro nodded.

"I'm so happy to hear that they are going to get married soon" smiled Eva.

So the friends all watched Blu and Jewel celebrate their engagement as they continued to awe at the moment and look forward to a wedding.

….

_**The Golden Sun song was made by me in response to a review that suggests that I should come up with an original fan song. I would like to thank Kraft58 for helping me improve my writing skills when it comes to this fanfic. **____** So get ready, because the next chapters are all going to be about Blu and Jewel planning their wedding.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Wedding Shower

**Hey everyone, sorry I have not been able to work on this fanfiction****for I have been looking after my niece and cousin and it has kept me from working on it. I will try as much as I can**** with my time to work on the story as much as I can for this is after all, a work in progress.**

…**...**

**Unexpected Wedding Shower**

While their friends continued to look on without them noticing, Blu and Jewel continued to celebrate their newly renowned engagement by dancing in the lightened tree house where Blu had proposed to her just moments ago.

"Blu, this ring is so beautiful" smiled Jewel as she eyed the old Gunderson family heirloom which now belonged to her and would soon hang in the hollow she shared with Blu. "Where on earth did you get this ring?" She then asked.

"This ring" Blu explained to his new fiancé "was Linda's great-grandmother when she first got engaged to her great-grandfather many years ago back in Minnesota. Since then, it has been part of Linda's family for two generations".

"That ring is really old?" asked Jewel in a shocking manner as she again looked at her engagement ring which showed no sign of age despite its long history in Linda's family. "Well, for something that old, this ring is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" she happily said to her dark blue fiancé before pulling him in for a deep and long passionate kiss.

…..

As the couple was in another round of kissing, they soon heard some voices that surrounded the tree house that were happily whispering about Blu and Jewel's engagement.

"Congratulations Blu" Cheered Rafael as flew into the Tree house to congratulate his friend on his engagement to Jewel. "We all knew that you would have to confidence to ask Jewel for her wing in marriage" he praised as embraced his spix macaw friend out of joy.

Then, out of the blue from the bushes, came Eva, Luiz, Nico and Pedro, all of whom were so happy to hear that their two spix macaw friends were finally engaged came into the tree house to congratulate them.

"Blu, Jewel" cheered Luiz as he came running towards Blu and Jewel "I can't believe that you two lovebirds will soon be getting married". The bulldog could not hold on to his excitement for long for he was looking forward to the wedding as much as everyone else was. He then, placed a paw on Jewel and looked at the bride-to-be for a moment. "Jewel, heaven knows that you and Blu will probably have the best wedding in all of Rio because there is no other couple on this planet who shares the greatest love and selfless caring between each other than you guys do and it what makes love a very powerful thing on earth".

Meanwhile, Nico and Pedro looked on as Rafael and Luiz congratulate Blu and Jewel on their long awaited engagement, shared both their excitement and the accomplishment they have fulfilled for their spix macaw friends that almost seemed impossible in the beginning.

"Well it looks like our engagement work is done" smiled Nico putting a wing around Pedro.

"Everything paid off just like we hope it would" agreed Pedro.

The pair then flew down from the railing of the tree house to greet and congratulate the couple on the engagement. There, stood Blu and Jewel, who were still talking to Rafael and Luiz about it as Nico stood in front of a pistol to make his joyful announcement.

"Okay everyone listen up" announced Nico grabbing his friends' attention in the tree house "Pedro and I would love to congratulate Blu and Jewel on their recent engagement and we will be sure that we will help them plan their wedding all the way" he proclaimed.

Then, Pedro flew onto the pistol to say some few joyful words about the news as he joyfully flapped his wings around like crazy. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" cheered Pedro "with us helping them plan their wedding so they can celebrate their love in a very special way that would tell the world of their union in holy matrimony" Pedro then declared.

Blu and Jewel admired Nico and Pedro's wishes and offers so much that they decided that since as a couple, they can't plan a wedding alone; they must rely on the help of all of their friends since they have helped them become a couple in a the beginning.

"Nico, Pedro" said Blu, "Thank you so much for your offer to help us with the wedding and my fiancé and I will be more than happy to help us out with the plans" he answered.

"That would be very kind of you guys to help" nodded Jewel with happiness.

….

Then, Eva came over to Jewel and placed a wing on her friend's shoulder. "Jewel" said Eva "Tomorrow, you and I shall make you a dress for your big day "she declared.

"Alright Eva" answered Jewel "but first, Blu and I need to find a venue where Blu and I can exchange our vows before I can even think about what I should wear for the ceremony" she explained.

Eva, who was once in Jewel's situation when she was marrying her husband, Rafael, fully understood Jewel's situation as a bride-to-be for, she felt that before getting into anything else, the she and Blu had to pick a venue where the ceremony would be held. "Alright Jewel" she said to the young spix macaw bride "I think it's really a good idea that we should find a very special place that could serve as a wedding venue".

"That's great Eva" nodded Jewel.

Meanwhile, Rafael and Blu also started talking about suggestions for the wedding as they walked around in the tree house.

"So now that I used an old heirloom to be an engagement ring, where do you think I should find a perfect wedding ring to give to Jewel when we exchange our vows" Blu asked Rafael.

"Maybe you should bribe King Mauro into finding you some wedding rings by giving him the chains that chained you and Jewel together when you guys were smuggled by Nigel" suggested Rafael.

Blu was not very sure if he really wanted to deal with King Mauro, especially after he teamed up with Nigel the Cockatoo to kidnap them, just so the smugglers could sell them for money. He also did not like the idea of bribing because he found it to be too greedy and it would be equivalent to cheating. However, many weddings have a ceremony that involves the exchanging of rings, which serve as a symbol of their union in holy matrimony and Blu really wanted to find some rings that could use for the ceremony.

"I may not like the idea of bribing Mauro into finding me some wedding rings" frowned Blu as he began to accept the fact that he had no choice on the wedding ring situation "but if I am to bribe him into finding me the perfect wedding ring to give to Jewel to symbolize our love and union in holy matrimony, them, I shall give him that old chain that once chained me and my fiancé together when were captured by smugglers" he explained.

"Okay Blu" Rafael said to his male spix macaw friend "You may not be comfortable with the idea that you have to bribe Mauro, but I'm glad that you are accepting this task to ensure that you can exchange

While Rafael, Eva, and Luiz continued to help Blu and Jewel come up with ideas for their wedding, Nico and Pedro decided that they needed to set the mood once more to celebrate their spix macaw friends' engagement by playing some music that could be used at the ceremony on the big day.

"Here's a song I believe that should be played at Blu and Jewel's wedding that reminds us all that their love came to be in spite of their personal difference" suggested Nico "It's a song I call Breaking Free" he declared to Pedro.

"Here it goes" Pedro announced to Nico as he began to play with the strings of an old guitar with his talons.

"Hit it Pedro" Nico pointed at his friend as he began to sing the song to Blu and Jewel in celebration of their engagement.

_**We're soaring', flying' **_

_**There's not a star in heaven **_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying so we're breaking free**_

_**You know the world can see us **_

While Nico sang the romantic song, Blu began to walkover to Jewel as he continued to listen to it at the same time. Then, he came up to his fiancé just so he could ask her a question.

"Jewel, may I ask you for this dance?" asked Blu holding his right wing at Jewel as he waited for her to take his wing for another round of waltzing.

"Of course I will" romantically answered Jewel as she pulled Blu in for another passionate kiss before the couple began to waltz to the music.

Meanwhile, Nico who smiled at the sight of Blu and Jewel waltzing to his singing for a second time, continued to sing.

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

_**Creating space between us **_

_**Till we're separate hearts**_

_**But your faith it gives me strength **_

_**Strength to believe**_

_**We're breaking' free **_

_**We're soaring' flying'**_

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying Yeah, we're breaking free**_

_**Oh, we're breaking' free Oh **_

_**Can you feel it building like a wave the ocean just can't control?**_

_**Connected by a feeling Oh, in our very souls**_

_**Rising 'til it lifts us up so everyone can see **_

_**We're breaking' free we're soaring flying**_

_**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free**_

_**Oh we're breaking' free**_

_**Oh running, Climbing**_

_**To get to that place to be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time so we're breaking free **_

_**We're breaking free Oh, yeah**_

_**More than hope more than faith**_

_**This is true this is fate and together**_

_**We see it coming'**_

_**More than you More than me not a want, **_

_**But a need both of us breaking free**_

_**Soaring, flying there's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free breaking free**_

_**We're running Oh, climbing **_

_**To get to the place **_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time Now's the time**_

_**So we're breaking free Oh, we're breaking free oh **_

_**You know the world can see us **_

_**In a way that's different than who we are.**_

…

Blu and Jewel continued to waltz and smile at each other as their canary friend's harmonious lyrics began to die down along with Pedro's instrumental assistance. Soon, Blu gently pulled Jewel in for a long passionate kiss.

"My heavens, Blu is going to make Jewel happy for the rest of her life" said Nico to Pedro.

"He sure will" nodded Pedro.

The pair then flew down to Blu and Jewel for a moment to share their ideas with them on how they should have their wedding.

"You guys should have roses decorated all over the aisle "suggested Pedro.

"And not only should the aisle be decorated in roses" said Nico grabbing hold of his red-crested cardinal friend "but you should have roses decorated in the altar and it would make things a little romantic if I say" he suggested.

Blu and Jewel were very grateful for the suggestions that Nico and Pedro had in mind for their wedding but, yet, they still knew that only they could think about what they want to have at their wedding while allowing their friends to carry out their visions.

"We love your suggestions" Blu complimented to his friends.

"We will keep these ideas in our minds" smiled Jewel as she gave Blu yet, another deep, long, passionate kiss while petals began to fall on them like snow.

Everyone in the tree house were awed at the sight of the spix macaw couple expressing their love and passion for each other in a romantic kiss.

"I guess tomorrow we start helping them plan the wedding" assumed Luiz.

"Yep we are" nodded Rafael.

….

**The Song **_**Breaking Free**_** is from the first **_**High School Musical **_**movie and was performed by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hughens. Thank you all for being very patient with waiting for a new chapter for this story and the support too.**


End file.
